Volverte a amar
by Sam245
Summary: Ginny lleva 5 años huyendo de Draco, pero ahora que Ron se casa tendra que volver a verlo y enfrentar la traición que Draco le hizo. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

_Volverte a amar._

_**Voy deprisa**_

_**Siempre en contra del reloj**_

_**Todo lo que vivi nunca fue para mi**_

_**Y aunque duele aceptarlo es así**_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? 5,3 o 3 años. Ginny no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que no quería volver, no quería enfrentarse a la persona que le causo el mayor daño de su vida, el responsable de que Ginny llevara 5 años viviendo en Estados Unidos

5 años en los cuales Ginny pudo ser alguien. Cuando llego a esta ciudad, su único objetivo era olvidar. Olvidar la traición que le hizo su novio con su mejor amiga, cosa que logro al momento en el que le ofrecieron ser la modelo de una importante marca de ropa interior.

Desde ese momento su vida había cambiado, tenía un trabajo maravilloso, unos amigos que nunca dejaría y un novio que la quería. Pero todo cambio cuando recibió una carta de su hermano, diciéndole que tenía que regresar a Londres, ya que se casaba con su amiga de toda la vida Hermione Granger. Y en ese momento supo que todavía no lo había superado, no quería volver, no podía volver. Ya que no sabía que pasaría cuando lo volviera a ver.

_**Tonterías**_

_**Nos separan a los dos**_

_**Una historia sin fin se vuelve a repetir**_

_**Y es que se que soy parte de ti**_

Aunque quisiera negarlo seguía enamorada de Draco Malfoy, seguía siendo el amor de su vida pero ella sabía que lo suyo nunca iba a ser posible. Y no era por su familia, ya que lo quería mucho si no por ella. No se creía capaz de perdonarle semejante traición, o era que simplemente no quería perdonarlo.

_**Por que después**_

_**De tu amor**_

_**Ya no hay nada**_

_**Y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada.**_

-Hermanita-dijo Ron al abrir la puerta de su casa- ¡Que cambiada estas!-dijo mientras la abrazaba, y era cierto Ginny ya no era la misma, gracias a su trabajo Ginny tenía un cuerpo envidiable, era una mujer sumamente sensual que cualquier hombre quisiera tenerla en su cama

-Pero pasa ¡Llegas en el momento justo!

-¿Por qué dices eso Ron?-dijo Ginny alegre

-Amor ¿Quién es?-dijo Hermione entrando al recibidor, pero al ver a la menor de los Weasley dijo- Ginny-mientras corría a abrazarla

-¿Por qué no habías escrito¿Por qué no nos contestabas nuestras cartas? Estábamos preocupados por ti

-Lo siento-dijo Ginny sonriendo-he tenido mucho trabajo y no he podido contestarles

-Basta de reclamos-dijo Ron alegre-mejor vamos a la sala con todos los demás

-¿Quiénes están?-pregunto Ginny sonriendo

-¡Ginny!-dijo un hombre alto, de pelo negro azabache, de ojos verdes, con un cuerpo formidable- que gusto verte pequeña-dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba vueltas

-Amor, la vas a lastimar-dijo una voz sus espaldas

-Lo siento-dijo Harry alegre- Ginny te presento a mi esposa Elizabeth

-Mucho gusto-dijo Ginny a una mujer alta, delgada, de cabello rubio y ojos azules

-¿Por qué tanto relajo?-dijo un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos grises que iba entrando al salón y al ver a Ginny dijo- ¿Ginny?

_**Porque**_

_**Siempre caígo randida cuando tu me llamas**_

_**Porque**_

_**Siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar**_

Aunque Ginny tratara de negarlo volver a ver a Draco Malfoy le había causado ciertos sentimientos, por más que los quisiera esconder no podía. NO podía negar que seguí sintiendo algo por el rubio.

-Ginny cuéntanos de tu vida-dijo Hermione al notar la forma en que se veían ella y Draco- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-Trabajo como modelo-empezó a decir-vivo en el centro de la ciudad, tengo unos amigos increíbles. No me puedo quejar

-Ginny-dijo Harry tranquilamente- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Por que necesitaba estar lejos Harry-dijo Ginny sonriendo-necesitaba cambiar algunos aspectos y sentimientos de mi vida

-¿Y lo lograste?-pregunto Draco fríamente

-Si-dijo Ginny-logre eso y más

-Te ves muy bien hermanita-dijo Ron-sabes creo que irte te ayudo mucho

-Si Ron-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Y ¿Tienes novio Ginny?-pregunto Draco viéndola directamente a los ojos

_**Eres para mí**_

_**Desde que te vi**_

_**No te dejo de pensar**_

_**Y esque tengo tanto miedo**_

_**De volverte a amar.**_

-Si-dijo Ginny

-¡Porque no lo trajiste!-dijo Hermione

-Cosas de trabajo-dijo Ginny-pero ya tendrán tiempo para conocerlo. Hermione ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

-Claro Ginny-dijo Hermione-sube las escaleras y es la 4 puerta de la derecha

"_Tienes que tranquilizarte Ginny"_se decía mientras se veía por el espejo _"No puedes dejar que te vean así_". De pronto escucho como abrían la puerta del baño

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo al ver a Draco entrar

-¿Me amas?

_**Volvería**_

_**A apostar**_

_**Por este amor**_

_**A perder la razón**_

_**Eres tu la ilusión**_

_**Que atrapa mi corazón**_

_**Por que después**_

_**De tu amor**_

_**Ya no hay nada**_

_**Y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada.**_

-¿Qué?-dijo Ginny extrañada

-Dime que si-dijo Draco mientras la tomaba de los brazos y la recargaba en la puerta de baño-porque yo te sigo amando como el primer día que te conocí

-Como te atreves a decir eso-dijo Ginny con los ojos llorosos-después que te besaste con Luna

-Ginny entiendeme…

-No tengo nada que entender-dijo Ginny mientras se trataba de librar de Draco sin lograrlo-déjame ir

-No hasta que me digas que ya no me quieres

-Ya no te quiero-dijo Ginny mientras veía el suelo

-Eso no es cierto y te lo voy a demostrar-dijo Draco mientras posaba sus labios contra los de Ginny

_**Porque**_

_**Siempre caígo randida cuando tu me llamas**_

_**Porque**_

_**Siempre a cada minuto te vuelvo a extrañar**_

Ginny abrió su boca para reclamarte, pero Draco aprovecho de esto para profundizar el beso. Ginny al sentir la lengua de Draco en su boca volvió a sentir aquel escalofrió y poco a poco se dejo besar.

Ginny y Draco se besaban de forma apasionada, mientras ella tenía sus manos en el pecho del chico. Draco tenía una de sus manos en el vientre de Ginny y la otra en una de sus piernas

De pronto Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo rápidamente de Draco, dándole una bofetada

-Ya ves que sigues queriéndome-dijo Draco mientras se sobaba la mejilla

-Déjame en paz-dijo Ginny tratando de salir del baño

-Déjame volverte a amar-dijo Draco con toda la sinceridad de que pudo

-No-dijo Ginny tristemente- me hiciste demasiado daño. Después de la boda me voy Draco. Tengo que regresar a la vida que me corresponde, a mí lugar y sabes creo que tú tienes que buscar una persona que este contigo, porque yo nunca voy a volver a estar contigo.

_**Eres para mí**_

_**Desde que te vi**_

_**No te dejo de pensar**_

_**Y esque tengo tanto miedo**_

_**De volverte a amar.**_

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Y la canción le pertenece todo a la compañía musical.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado por que este ha sido mi primer One shot y la verdad estoy muy emocionada XD, ya que salio en un momento de inspiración y espero que les guste y si no puesta me mandan tomatazos jejeje. La canción que utilice es "Volverte a Amar" de Alejandra Guzmán, escúchenla es muy buena para cuando te quieres poner melancólica jeje XD.

Bueno los dejo esperando que hayan disfrutado esta pequeña locura y no olviden mandar un review (tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


	2. Sigue a tu corazón

_Volverte a amar._

_2.-Sigue a tu corazón._

Y había pasado 1 mes desde la última vez que Ginny había visto a Draco y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le había afectado verlo, ya que se dio cuenta que todavía senita algo por aquel rubio que tanto daño le había causado en el pasado

-Ginny-dijo Alicia, su manager- ¿te encuentras bien, desde que regresaste de Londres andas un poco distraída ¿Te sucedió algo?

-No Alicia-dijo Ginny un poco triste-solo que regresar a mi antigua casa hizo que me acordara de muchas cosas que había tratado de olvidar

-Sabes-dijo Alicia mientras le tomaba una mano- no es bueno quedarse estancada en el pasado, recuerda que lo viviste no lo puedes cambiar con nada

-Tienes razón-dijo Ginny-pero duele ver un pasado que no te gusta

-Eso te puede servir para tratar de cambiar tu vida-dijo Alicia sabiamente- y hacer cosas de las cuales no te arrepientas en un futuro

-Es cierto-dijo Ginny- sabes que adiós vieja vida, desde hoy voy a comenzar otra mejor

-Así se habla

-Bueno Alicia-dijo Ginny un poco más alegre- ¿Qué compromisos tenemos para hoy?

-Tienes una sesión de fotos con la nueva línea de lencería-dijo Alicia checando su agenda-tienes una cita en la cámara de bronceado a las 12 am, para lo de la sesión de trajes de baño de Arman. En la tarde tienes junta para ver la ropa que vas a usar el sábado en el desfile de Dolce& Gabbana

-Veo que tengo una día ocupado-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Si-dijo Alicia- ah por cierto te deje la noche libre por si quieres salir con Kevin, además en la tarde vamos a recibir una llamada para confirmar el desfile en Paris

-Cuando se comuniquen contigo me dices-dijo Ginny tomando una taza de café

* * *

-Draco-dijo Blaise al ver que su mejor amigo no le respondía- DRACO

-¿Qué pasa Blaise?-dijo Draco un poco ido

-Ya hablaste a la agencia de modelos para confirmar a la modelo para el desfile de Paris

-¿Qué?-dijo Draco atolondrado-¿De que me estas hablando?

-Del desfile des sábado

-No, ahorita le digo a Mandy que me comunique

-Sigues pensando en ella ¿verdad?

-Si-dijo Draco preocupadamente- no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza

-No te basta con lo que te dijo en la casa de Ron-dijo Blaise sentando enfrente de Draco

-Creo que esa platica tuvo un efecto contrario-dijo Draco- ahora siento que la quiero más

-¿En verdad la amas?

-Claro-dijo Draco rápidamente- como el primer día que la vi

-A lo mejor tienes una oportunidad más-dijo Blaise misteriosamente

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Draco extrañada

-Acaso no has leído el reporte de la agencia de modelos

-La verdad no ¿Por qué?

-Léelo-dijo Blaise mientras le pasaba unas hojas a Draco creo que te puede alegrar el día ese papel

Draco tomo el papel y empezó a leer. Era lo mismo que todos los contratos decían las cláusulas de la forma de pago, de las cosas que necesitaba la modelo, pero la última línea decía:

_Modelo Posible:_** Ginebra Weasley**

* * *

-Sabes-decía una voz de hombre a Ginny- deberías de usar ese tipo de ropa más seguido

-KEVIN-dijo Ginny al escuchar a su novio, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos- Saliste temprano de tu trabajo

-Si-dijo Kevin mientras le besaba el cuello a Ginny-vengo por la modelo más guapa que tiene esta agencia

-Ah-dijo Ginny fingiendo indignación- entonces ve a la oficina de Melody

-No seas tontita-dijo Kevin en forma cariñosa- la más bella de aquí eres tú

-Más te vale-dijo Ginny mientras besaba a su novio

-Siento interrumpir-dijo Alicia un poco apenada- pero me están hablando de Londres para confirmar el desfile

-Si confírmalo-dijo Ginny feliz- esa es mi mejor oportunidad de trabajo

-Ok-dijo Alicia-pero hay un pequeño problema

-¿Cuál?

-Tienes que volar desde mañana a Paris

-¿Por qué?-dijo Ginny extrañada

-Por que los dueños de la marca quieren cerrar el trato personalmente- dijo Alicia

-Esta bien

* * *

-El destino esta de mí lado-dijo Draco feliz

-Si-dijo Blaise- mañana llega Ginny a las 12am a Paris

-Perfecto, pero dime ella no sabe que el dueño de la marca soy yo

-No-dijo Blaise-sólo sabe que viene a cerrar el contrato con los dueños

-Perfecto-dijo Draco sonriendo

-Draco, no vayas a arruinar esta oportunidad

-No lo voy a hacer-dijo Draco decididamente- te juro que esta vez Ginny no se me va a escapar

-Pero tienes un pequeño problema

-¿Cuál?

-Ginny esta comprometida

* * *

-Amiga no puedo creer la suerte que tienes- decía Amanda, la mejor amiga de Ginny en EU

-Lo se-dijo Ginny emocionada- mi vida cambio totalmente en este país. En Londres nunca me hubiera imaginado salir en las revistas de mayor prestigio, aquí conseguí la carrera perfecta.

-Además que el prometido perfecto

-También eso-dijo Ginny un poco desanimada

-No estas convencida ¿verdad?-dijo Amanda en tono preocupado

-No es eso-dijo Ginny-porque yo se que Kevin me va a hacer feliz, que es el hombre indicado pero…

-No lo amas-completo Amanda

-¿Amar? No-dijo sinceramente Ginny-pero se que con el tiempo lo que siento por él se va a convertir en amor

-Sabes lo peor que puedes hacer es casarte por compromiso, lo debes de hacer por amor-le dijo Amanda-si no estas segura mejor no lo hagas

-No-dijo Ginny- se que estoy haciendo bien

-Te voy a decir algo-dijo Amanda seriamente-en este viaje a Paris, olvídate de TODO, y cuando digo de todo, es todo, de tu novio, de tus amigos, de tus problemas. En Paris has lo que el corazón te diga, y si cuando regreses todavía quieres casarte con Kevin, hazlo. Pero si no te quieres casara, no lo hagas porque la única afectada vas a ser tú

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo Ginny sonriendo- ¿Qué haría sin ti?

-Volverte una amargada-dijo Amanda en tono bromista

-¿Qué hacen las 2 mujeres más guapas de esta ciudad?-dijo Adam, uno de los mejores amigos de Ginny. Entrando con Kevin y Joss(otro amigo de Ginny)

-Hablando de cosas de mujeres-dijo Ginny en tono misterioso-¿quieres escuchar?

-NO-dijo Adam rápidamente- me quedo así

-Que bueno por que no hubiera gustado nuestra plática-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Mejor vamos a celebrar-dijo Joss- por la gran carrera de Gin

-Si-dijo Kevin- vamos a _Alfredo´s _yo invito

-Que compartido-dijo Joss en tono de broma

-Si-dijo Adam- vamos a pedir lo más caro de la carta

-No importa-dijo Kevin mientras abrazaba a Ginny- por esta hermosura gastaría todo el dinero que tengo

* * *

-¿A que hora llegaba Ginny?-dijo Draco impacientemente

-Tranquilo-dijo Blaise- se supone que ya debería de haber llegado, así que no ha de tardar

-Algo le paso ella no es impuntual

-Lo que le paso-dijo Blaise un poco harto por la actitud de su amigo- es que se topo con tráfico. Ya va a llegar

-TOC, TOC

-Ahí esta-dijo Draco nervioso

-Siéntate-dijo Blaise señalando una silla en el fondo de la habitación- de espaldas para que no te vea

-Bienvenidas-dijo Blaise abriéndole la puerta a Ginny y a Alicia

-Buenas tardes señor, venimos a cerrar el contrato-dijo Alicia en tono profesional

-Claro, adelante

-¿Blaise?-dijo Ginny al verlo en la puerta- ¿Eres tu el duelo de la marca?

-En parte-dijo Blaise sonriendo- tengo otro socio. Pero adelante

-¿Quién es el otro socio?-pregunto curiosamente Lily

-Yo-dijo una voz en el fondo de la habitación- hola Ginny-dijo Draco parándose de su asiento

-¿Tu eres el otro dueño?-dijo Ginny sorprendida

-Si-dijo Draco- vamos a tener una charla muy agradable-dijo Draco sonriendo. Ginny al ver la sonrisa de Draco se acordó de las palabras de su amiga _"olvídate de TODO, y cuando digo de todo, es todo, de tu novio, de tus amigos, de tus problemas. En Paris has lo que el corazón te diga"_

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, sabe en verdad me sorprendió recibir tantos reviews, ya que esta historia la hice para ser de un solo capitulo, pero como hubo varias personas que me pidieron que hiciera una historia un poco más larga, las complací jeje. Solo les quiero decir que va a ser una historia chica, pienso que unos 3 capítulos más. Bueno les quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron su opinión, aquí le contesto a los que lo hicieron de forma anónimo y a los demás ya lo hico por su mail:

Para: Sara-bristow85, Hola!1

Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanto.

Bueno muchas gracias y espero tus comentarios de este capitulo. Besos

Para: Hola!1

Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanto. Tal como me lo recomendaste continue la historia jeje, espero que te guste la historia y si no recuerda que me puedes regañas jeje. Bueno muchas gracias y espero tus comentarios de este capitulo. Besos

Para: kanna; Hola!1

Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanto. Bueno creo que tu comentario fue uno de los cuales me hicieron pensar que te tenía que continuar la historia, así que aquí esta la continuación jeje. Bueno muchas gracias y espero tus comentarios de este capitulo. Besos

Para: Alyssa Largerfield M., Hola!1

Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanto. Bueno aquí tienes la continuación de la historia, espero que la disfrutes. Bueno muchas gracias y espero tus comentarios de este capitulo. Besos

Para: Mina, Hola!1

Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanto. Aquí esta la continuación y sobre el beso, lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo XD

Bueno muchas gracias y espero tus comentarios de este capitulo. Besos

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden mandar un review(tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


	3. Reviviendo el pasado

_Volverte a amar._

_3.-Reviviendo el pasado._

-Creo que todo esta en orden-dijo Alicia al ver todos los papales que Blaise le estaba dando- ¿Qué piensas tú Gin?

-Si esta bien-dijo Ginny sin quitarle la mirada de encima de Draco

-Bueno-dijo Amanda mientras se levantaban-creo que nosotros nos vamos-dijo mientras le daba a mano Blaise- Ginny Vamonos

-NO-dijo Draco rápidamente al ver que Ginny se levantaba- ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado Ginny?

-Claro-dijo Ginny

* * *

-¿De que quieres hablar Draco?-dijo mientras entraba a su oficina

-Tú sabes perfectamente de que quiero hablar-dijo Draco mientras cerraba la oficina con un hechizo- te tengo que explicar ciertas cosas

-Yo no quiero escuhar-dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tengo miedo

-¿Miedo?-pregunto extrañado Draco- ¿A que?

-A darme cuenta que te sigo amando-dijo Ginny mientras unas cuantas lagrimas le salían- darme cuenta que a pesar de lo que me hiciste no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos

-Me tienes que escuchar-dijo Draco mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas- entre Luna y yo…

-No quiero saber-dijo Ginny mientras le ponía una dedo sobre su boca-por favor no me hagas recordar momentos que creo que ya he superado

-Pero yo no soy el culpable-dijo Draco sinceramente-eres tú

-¿Yo?

-Si por que se que a pesar del tiempo que hemos pasado separados tú me sigues queriendo

-Veo que con el tiempo no se te ha quitado tu maldita arrogancia-dijo Ginny enojada

-Pero te gusto con ella

-Sabes que-dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía ala puerta-contigo nos e puede hablar nos vemos-dijo después de cerrar la puerta

-¿Cómo te fue?-dijo Blaise al ver que Ginny había salido de la oficina de su mejor amigo

-Pronto-dijo Draco sonriendo-pronto aceptara que mi sigue amando, tanto como la amo yo

-Pensé que nunca diría esto, pero amigo el amor te afecto, y te pego muy duro

* * *

-Ginny se nos hace tarde-le decía Alicia en la mañana- hoy tienes ensayo de vestuario

-No quiero-dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en el sillón más cercano

-Conocías a Draco-dijo Alicia- ¿Cierto?

-Sí-dijo Ginny- fue mi novio en la escuela

-Espera-dijo Alicia-no tú y él eran enemigos

-Si, pero un día empezamos a platicar y desde ese día nos veíamos siempre en el mismo lugar a misma hora

-Hasta que anduvieron

-Si-dijo Ginny un poco melancólica

-¿Cómo fue?

_**Flash Back**_

_Era una noche muy linda, ya que no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, además que había muchísimas estrellas que adornaban el cielo esa noche. En esa noche tan linda dos personas se encontraban en las afueras del castillo_

_-Draco-decía Ginny mientras llegaba al lugar a donde la llevaba el rubio-¿A dónde me llevas?_

_-Sólo confía en mi-le dijo mientras la jalaba- Cierra los ojos-Ginny al escucharlo lo obedeció cerrando los ojos y cuando el rubio le dijo que los abriera se quedo sorprendida. En frente de ella había un mantel rojo, sobre el cual se encontraba 2 copas de vino, junto con una botella de un líquido café claro. También había comida como para todo un ejército_

_-¿Esto es para mí?-pregunto Ginny sumamente emocionada_

_-Claro-dijo Draco-espero que te guste_

_-Por supuesto-dijo Ginny-¿No crees que es muchísima comida?_

_-NO- dijo Draco mientras se sentaba- lo que pasa es que no me has visto comer-dijo bromeando_

_Después de un rato de plática y comida, Draco se paro y le dio la mano a Ginny- ven quiero mostrarte algo_

_Draco llevo a Ginny hacía un lugar despejado en donde se podían ver la mayoría de las estrellas que había esa noche_

_-Ginny-dijo Draco-yo se que te gustan mucho las estrellas, por eso decidí llegarte una_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Si-dijo Draco mientras señalaba una pequeña estrella-vez la estrella que esta debajo de aquella estrella-dijo mientras señalaba una_

_-Si la veo_

_-La de abajo es tu estrella_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Si-dijo Draco mientras le daba un papel- es oficial tiene tú nombre_

_-Draco gracias-dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Cuando Ginny se iba a separar del rubio algo se lo impidió, causando que quedara a centímetros de su boca. Draco al sentir la proximidad de los labios de Ginny no pudo resistir, puso sus labios delicadamente sobre los de ella. Después de unos segundos Draco se dio cuenta que Ginny no le respondía, así que cuando este se iba a separar una mano en su cuello se lo evito. GINNY LO ESTABA BESANDO_

_-Ginny-dijo Draco después de un rato- yo se que nuestras familias no lo soportarían, pero no me importa. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_-Si-dijo Ginny mientas lo abrazaba y lo empezaba a besar de una forma tan romántica, cuyo único fin era demostrar el amor que le tenía al rubio._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¡Que bonito!-dijo Alicia después de escuchar a Ginny- te compro una estrella

-Si-dijo Ginny triste-pero como todo, termino.

* * *

-Necesito que le suban un poco más al vestido, quiero que se le vea más la pierna-le decía un señor de unos 30 años, con rayos en el pelo rubios, con un pantalón beige pegado y una camisa negra pegado y de accesorio una pañoleta alrededor del cuello

-Así-dijo la ayudante subiéndole un mucho al vestido que Ginny traía puesto

-Perfecto-dijo el diseñador-Este desfile va a ser la sensación de Paris-dijo emocionado

-Jeremy veo que estas trabajando muy duro-dijo Draco al entrar al estudio

-Querido-dijo este-no te metas que tu atractivo me desconcentra

-DEJATE DE PAYASADAS-dijo Draco enojado- te busca tu novio en la puerta

-¿Paul? Esta aquí, QUE EMOCION-dijo mientras daba saltitos y decía- Nos vemos mañana

-Gin quiero hablar contigo-dijo Draco al ver que esta ya se iba

-NO tenemos nada de que hablar-dijo lo más ruda que pudo

-Claro que sí-dijo Draco mientras la jalaba y la metía a un cuarto que no se utilizaba

-Draco que demonios hacer-dijo Ginny histérica-déjame salir

-No

-Esto es secuestro

-NO-dijo Draco tranquilamente-mientras las dos personas estén por voluntad propia no es secuestro

-Pero yo no estoy por mi voluntad-dijo Ginny

-¿Segura?-dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a ella

-Si-dijo Ginny al toparse con la pared-déjame ir

-No hasta que reconozcas lo que sientes

-No tengo nada que…-empezó a decir Ginny, pero al sentir los labios de Draco se callo. Ginny se sentía como en un sueño, volver a sentir aquellos labios fríos sobre los de ella fue la gloria, volver a disfrutar el sabor de la saliva de Draco fue una sensación increíble.

De pronto Ginny reacciono y se separo de Draco y dijo- Esto no esta bien

-Claro que esta bien-dijo Draco acercándose a Ginny, has lo que tu corazón dice-le susurro mientras se perdía en su cuello. Entonces Ginny recordó _"olvídate de TODO, y cuando digo de todo, es todo, de tu novio, de tus amigos, de tus problemas. En Paris has lo que el corazón te diga". _Y eso fue lo que hizo se dejo guiar por su corazón

* * *

-¿Dónde demonios esta Ginny'?-decía Blaise histérico

-No lo se-dijo Alicia en el mismo estado que Blaise- por más que trato de comunicarme con ella no me responde ni en su casa ni el celular. NO tengo idea de donde esta

-Y lo peor es que Draco tampoco aparece

-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañada Alicia

-Como oyes-dijo enojado- ese tonto no se que demonios esta haciendo, porque… un momento tu crees que él y Ginny estén…

-Juntos-completo Alicia-estoy casi segura

-Dios Mío-dijo Blaise-no pudieron escoger otro día. Porque justamente hoy, el día del desfile

-¿Por qué no lo llamas a su casa?-dijo Alicia

-Ya lo hice-dijo Blaise-pero el inútil no me contesta

-Que vamos a hacer si no llega-dijo Alicia preocupada

-Ten fe-dijo Blaise- tienen que llegar este es un momento muy importante para la carrera de Ginny no creo desaprovecharla

-Además de meterse en problemas jurídicos, por falta de cumplimiento de contrato

-Ahí esta-dijo Blaise esperanzado-tienen que llegar

* * *

Ginny se sentía sumamente cansada y tenía mucho sueño, y el hecho de que la luz le estuviera dando en los ojos no ayudaba mucho. Trato de moverse un poco, pero no pudo ya que sintió un cuerpo cálido a su lado, de pronto como sí fuera película la noche anterior se le vino a la cabeza a Ginny. Los besos del cuarto abandonado, el hecho de que se hallan aparecido en el departamento de Draco para terminar lo que habían empezado y que volverían a repetir varias veces durante la noche. Ya que Draco decía que tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

De repente sintió unos fríos labios recorriendo su espalda

-Buenos días-dijo Ginny feliz

-Hola-dijo Draco sin dejar de besar la espalda de Ginny- ¿Sabes algo?

-¿Qué?

-Eres hermosa-dijo Mientras Draco pasaba una mano por todo el cuerpo de Ginny-cualquiera quisiera estar en mi lugar

-Si-dijo Ginny mientras se volteaba-pero al único que quiero en este momento eres tú-dijo mientras le tocaba cariñosamente la nariz

-No te merezco-dijo Draco sinceramente

-NO digas eso-dijo Ginny mientras acariciaba el pecho de Draco- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

-Entonces ¿Por qué te vas a casara?

-Eso es diferente-dijo Ginny mientras se separa de Draco

-No es diferente-dijo Draco mientras la jalaba hacía el-sólo dime porque quieres casarte con él en lugar de mí

-Draco por favor-dijo Ginny

-Dímelo por favor-dijo Draco mientras besaba los labios a Ginny-acaso es porque es más guapo-dijo mientas besaba su cuello-por su dinero o por el sexo

-Draco-dijo Ginny disfrutando las caricias de su amante-no me dogas decírtelo, mejor continua

-No-dijo Draco mientras se separaba de Ginny-no voy a seguir hasta que no me digas porque no te quieres casara conmigo

-Nunca he dicho eso-dijo Ginny mientras empezaba a besar el pecho del rubio. Cuando ya llevaban vario tiempo con las caricias Ginny se acordó de algo

-Draco ¿Qué hora es?-dijo parándose de repente

-La hora de hacer mía-dijo mientas le besaba el vientre

-NO en serio-dijo Ginny preocupada

-Las 12 am-dijo Draco no dándole importancia al asunto y besando a Ginny

-Draco el desfile empieza a las 3pm-dijo Ginny mientras se paraba

-Mierda-dijo Draco mientras se paraba de la cama se me olvido-Blaise me va a matar

-Y a mí Alicia-dijo Ginny-tengo que bañarme

-Yo también-dijo Draco picadamente-vamos a balarnos juntos

-Pero tenemos prisa

-Si ya nos esperaron 3 horas-dijo Draco cargando a Ginny hacía el baño-nos pueden esperan 1 hora más ¿No crees?

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en este capitulo ya pudimos ver una "reconciliación" entre Ginny y Draco. Como les dije cuando continué la historia ha esta historia solo le queda 1 capitulo más y un epilogo, espero poder terminarla antes de las vacaciones (o sea la próxima semana jeje). La verdad no tengo idea de cómo terminar, ya que tengo duda de dejar a Draco y Ginny juntos, o que cada quien quede por su lado, espero que me puedan decir sus opiniones e ideas para el final de esta historia. Bueno les quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron su opinión, aquí le contesto a los que lo hicieron de forma anónimo y a los demás ya lo hico por su mail:

Para: julia lambert Hola! Muchas gracias por tu opinión, espero que la continuación no te guste. Sobre el final, la verdad no se, pero ten por seguro que voy a tomar tu opinión (aunque creo que es la más adecuada, ya que como es un cuenta creo que normalmente tienen que terminar en finales felices jeje), espero recibir más comentarios tuyos. Sam

Para: chio potter Hola! Sobre el trama creo que no habrá mucho suspenso, pero te puedo garantizar que va a ver muchas dudas, lo cual creo que es más conveniente en esta historia. Sabes me daría mucha alegría seguir recibiendo tus opiniones

Para: ANNIA Hola! Espero que no te haya hecho esperar demasiado con este capitulo, pero te aseguro que la próxima semana estará el próximo capitulo y probablemente el final. Besos, espero tus opiniones

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden mandar un review(tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


	4. Despedidas

_Volverte a amar._

_4.-Despedidas_

-¡DONDE DEMONIOS SE METIERON!-gritaba histérico Blaise a los recién llegados

-Blaise no me grites-dijo Draco con una enorme sonrisa-recuerda que yo también soy dueño y puedo llegar a la hora que quiera

-TU SI, PERO GINNY NO-dijo muy enojado y histérico-ACASO NO LES IMPORTA EL DESFILE, PORQUE SI ES ASÍ TE QUIERO RECORDAR GINNY QUE TU TIENES…

-Ya lo se-dijo Ginny calmadamente-tranquilo, te juro que voy a estar lista para el desfile-dijo Ginny-Nos vemos-le dijo a Draco dándole un pequeño beso

-Suerte-dijo Draco al ver como Ginny y Alicia se iban-ya quita esa cara, te ves más viejo

-Y tu quita esa cara de enamorado-dijo Blaise de mal humor-no te queda

-No será que estas celoso

-DRACO POR DIOS, MEJOR DEJA DE ESTAR MOLESTANDO YA QUE **YO** TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO QUE HACER-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba hacía el otro lado del cuarto

-Esta celoso-susurro Draco al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo

* * *

-Si un poco más de rubor-decía Alicia, mientras arreglaba el traje de Ginny-y necesito a la costurera, este traje le queda grande

-En seguida-dijo una señoriíta corriendo hacía el otro lado

-No te preocupes Gin, esto va a quedar como nuevo-empezó a decir Alicia mientras le arreglaba el pelo a la pelirroja- ni te vas a dar cuenta que te queda grande. Sabes me encanta como se te ve el traje-dijo mientras le acomodaba los tirantes de atrás- Ginny ¿Me estas escuchando?-dijo Alicia mientras le pasaba una mano por la cara de Ginny

-Perdón-dijo Ginny regresando de sus pensamientos- me decías

-Mujer ¿En que demonios piensas?

-En nadie-dijo Ginny

-NO estarás nerviosa-empezó Alicia con una pequeña sonrisa-¿O sí?

-No como crees Alicia-dijo Ginny-he hecho esto miles de veces

-¿Entonces que te pasa?

-¿Sabes lo que significa este desfile?-pregunto Ginny tristemente

-Claro-dijo Alicia feliz-es la mejor oferta de trabajo que has tenido en tú vida, además que con esta campaña te darás a conocer internacionalmente. Tal y como queríamos

-Y también significa que me tendré que olvidar de Draco-dijo Ginny tristemente

-Gin ¿Qué sientes por él?

-No lo se-dijo sinceramente Ginny-cada vez que estoy con él me siento llena, me siento feliz completa, como si nada me faltara. No se es un sentimiento que me da miedo, además que llevo mucho tiempo tratando de enterrarlo

-Pero no puedes hacer eso con el amor-dijo Alicia sabiamente

-NO ES AMOR

-¿Entonces que es?

-No lo se-dijo Ginny tristemente

-Por todo lo que me has dicho lo que tú sientes es amor, pero no quieres reconocerlo

-10 minutos para que salgas Gin-le dijo una de las encargadas

-Gracias Margaret-dijo Alicia al escuchar el aviso-amiga lo único que puedo recomendarte es que pienses muy bien las cosas, porque recuerda que en Nueva York te esta esperando un hombre que te quiere y que se quiere casar contigo

-No se que tengo que hacer

-Haz lo que tu corazón te dice-dijo Alicia

* * *

-Simplemente fue el mejor desfile de la temporada-decía una de las tantas reporteras que se encontraban en el lugar- y tú Ginny modelaste el diseño principal ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Muy feliz-empezó Gin sonriéndole a la señora-creo que esta marca va a marcar la tendencia en un futuro muy lejano

-Y hablando de futuro ¿Son ciertos los rumores de tú boda con Daniel?

-Veo que las noticias corren muy rápido-dijo Ginny un poco incomoda con la pregunta

-No todos los días se casa uno de los magnates más importantes de Estados Unidos con la modelo más conocida de América-contesto la reportera sonriendo-Pero dime ¿Son ciertos?

-Si-dijo Ginny sin saber porque al momento en que dijo la respuesta le dolió mucho el corazón, como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto-no tenemos fecha ni lugar, pero lo que ya esta decidió es que nos casamos

-¿Y como te pidió matrimonio?

-Preferiría no hablar sobre el tema-dijo Ginny lo más educadamente-si me disculpan me tengo que retirar-dijo Ginny mientras salía del circulo de reporteros que la rodeaban. Dirigiéndose hacía los camerinos, ya que se encontraba en su camerino (todo lleno de alcatraces, la flor favorita de Ginny, las cuales habían sido mandadas por Daniel) decidió quitarse el hermoso vestido que acababa de modelar.

TOC, TOC se escucho después de unos momentos

-Adelante-respondió Ginny

-Estuviste magnifica-dijo Draco seriamente

-Gracias-dijo Ginny sonriendo dándose la vuelta para estar cara a cara con Draco-no te vi durante el desfile

-Estuve en primera fila

-¿En serio?-dijo Ginny sorprendida

-Ginny no vengo hablar sobre el desfile contigo-dijo Draco seriamente-es sobre nosotros

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me puedes explicar porque dijiste que te ibas a casar con un tal Daniel-dijo Draco muy enojado

-Perdón-dijo Ginny sorprendida por la pregunta del rubio

-Lo que escuchaste o que aparte de mentirosa también eres sorda

-DRACO NO ME HABLES ASÍ-dijo Ginny muy enojada-yo no te he hecho nada para que me trates de esa forma

-¿A no?-dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a Ginny-entonces decirle a una reportera que te vas a casar con un tipo no es nada

-NO-dijo Ginny-es sólo la verdad

-¿Y lo nuestro?-dijo Draco dolido

-Nosotros no tenemos nada-dijo Ginny-ni siquiera se que somos, no se si somos jefe y empleada con derechos, o soy tu amante. Nunca platicamos sobre eso

-Pues platiquemos-dijo Draco

-Draco no creo que sea buena idea

-¿Qué?-dijo Draco sorprendido

-Lo nuestro no funciono en el pasado-empezó a decir Ginny-así que dudo mucho que en el presente funcione, además yo tengo novio

-DEJALO-interrumpió Draco

-Y no se si tu tengas novia-dijo Ginny sin hacerle caso al comentario del rubio

-No tengo-dijo Draco-Ginny por favor vamos a intentar que esto funcione, yo te quiero, quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida

-Creo que es muy tarde para nosotros

-Me estas diciendo que estas es la despedida

-Si-dijo Ginny tristemente-creo que lo mejor para los dos es que nos dejemos de ver, de hecho que no nos volvamos a ver nunca más

-QUE-dijo Draco-no, no lo voy a permitir

-Draco vete-dijo Ginny

-Ginny acaso ¿NO confías en mí?-dijo Draco mientras la tomaba de los brazos-no confías que puede amarte, que te merezco

-No es eso

-Entonces que-dijo Draco desperado

-QUE estando contigo no confío ni en mi misma-dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos-vete

-Ginny…

-VETE-grito Ginny

-Te voy a amar por siempre, recuerdalo Gin-dijo Draco al cerrar la puerta del camerino de Ginny

* * *

Desde la discusión que habían tenido Ginny y Draco ya habían pasado 3 días. En los cuales ambos se sentían destrozadas y desilusionados, ya que aunque solo había sido un día el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, fue el día más feliz para ambos.

El día en que Ginny se tenia que regresar a Estados Unidos ya había llegado, y durante todo el día Ginny tenia la esperanza que Draco llegara al aeropuerto y le impidiera irse de Francia, pero eso no paso

-Gin vamonos el avión se va a ir-le decía Alicia mientras trataba de jalarla para documentarse

-Yo pensé que…

-Iba a impedir que te fueras-termino Alicia

-Si-dijo Ginny-que ilusa soy

-No es cierto-dijo Alicia-estas enamorada, sólo que el no siente lo mismo

-Eso duele mucho sabes-dijo Ginny mientras empezaba a llorar-duele el hecho de que el hombre que amas no te ame

-Nadie dijo que el amor no duele-dijo Alicia mientras la abrazaba- Ginny a pesar de todo eres una mujer con mucha suerte

-¿Cómo dices eso?-dijo Ginny-ve lo que me paso

-Si-dijo Alicia-pero recuerda que en casa tienes a un hombre que te ama y que se quiere casar contigo

-De que me sirve si no es el hombre que amo

-Para olvidar

-¿Crees que pueda lograrlo?-dijo Ginny preocupada

-Estoy segura-dijo Alicia mientras escuchaban como las llamaban para documentarse

-Entonces lo voy a intentar-dijo Ginny decididamente-si el amor de mi vida no me quiere, hay otras personas que si me quieren

-Ginny no pienses así-dijo Alicia al ver como reacciono Ginny

* * *

-Draco que demonios te pasa-dijo Blaise al entrar a la oficina de este- por que estas tomando

-La perdi

-¿A quien?

-COMO A QUIEN-dijo Draco muy enojado y tomado- A GINNY

-Pues algo es seguro-dijo Blaise mientras le quitaba el vaso a Draco-tomando no vas a solucionar nada

-DEJAME, DAME ESO-decía mientras le trataba de quitar el vaso-ES MIO, TU SIRVETE EL TUYO

-NO DRACO, ya no vas a tomar

-¿Por qué NO?

-Porque así no vas a solucionar nada-dijo Blaise-si en verdad quieres a Ginny buscala

-Y adonde

-Hoy se iba

-¿HOY?-dijo Draco histérico- ya la perdí de verdad

-No-dijo Blaise sonriendo

-Blaise me acabas de decir que se fue hoy

-Si-dijo Blaise- pero puedes ir a donde va a ella

-No entiendo

-Ve a Estados Unidos-dijo Blaise- ve por el amor de tu vida

* * *

Hola a todos :)

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Pasen al epilogo


	5. Epilogo

_Volverte a amar._

_Epilogo._

-"_Señores pasajeros la tripulación y yo les damos la más cordial bienvenida a Estados Unidos de América, esperamos que su estancia sea _

_Placentera_"-se escucho después de que el avión en el que venían Ginny y Alicia aterrizara

-De regreso a la realidad-dijo Ginny con un tono melancólico

-¿Por qué lo dices en eso tono?-dijo Alicia-acaso no te gusta tu vida

-NO es eso-dijo Ginny-sólo que lo voy a extrañar

-Tu te lo buscaste, así que no me vengas con arrepentimientos, mejor vamonos porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

* * *

-Seguro que salen por esta puerta-le pregunto Draco a Blaise por décima vez

-Que si-dijo Blaise cansado por la actitud de su mejor amigo-ya le pregunte a 5 personas diferentes y TODAS me dijeron que salían por esta puerta

-Pero ya se tardo mucho-dijo Draco mientras veía a todas las personas que salían por la puerta de entrada al aeropuerto

Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que Blaise tenía toda razón decidió tomar una decisión. Quería tener a Ginny por toda su vida, así que tenía que empezar. Tenía que ir por Ginny. Lo primero que tenia que hacer era detenerla, no podía permitir que se fuera, pero por lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho Ginny ya se había ido, así que lo mejor era irla a buscar a Estados Unidos, pero no sabía como. Entonces Blaise dijo que Ginny se había ido por avión, lo que significaba que si tomaba un transaldor hacía EU podría estar en el aeropuerto esperando a que llegara Ginny y ahí poder hablar con ella

-Calma amigo-dijo Blaise mientras tomaba de su café

-Como quieres que me calme si en estos momentos mi vida puede cambiar por completo

-Pero si te pones de ese humor no vas a conseguir absolutamente nada-dijo Blaise tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

-Tienes razón-dijo Draco, pero de pronto la vio. Vio a Ginny que se dirigía hacía ellos, pero no se había dado cuenta que Draco estaba ahí, ya que venía muy entretenida leyendo una revista

* * *

-Ten-dijo Alicia mientras le daba una revista a Ginny al bajar del avión-creo que te va a interesar lo que dice

-Ok-dijo Ginny mientras tomaba la revista-veamos. "Modelo en ascensión" Me gusta el título-dijo Ginny rectificando

-Te va a gustar más lo que dice-dijo Alicia mientras arreglaba unos papeles, pero cuando levanto la vista, vio a Draco. Entonces comprendió que ese momento era de ellos, ella no podía intervenir así que empezó a caminar más despacio dejando a Ginny hablando sola

-La modelo Virginia Weasley fue la modelo que más destaco en el desfile, más prestigiado en Francia, modelando el diseño más importante de dicho diseñador. La modelo lució una esbelta figura, junto con un porte magnifico nunca antes visto en ella… Bueno al menos dicen que estoy mejorando-dijo Ginny- Si esta joven modelo sigue de esta forma no cabe la menor duda que puede llegar a ser una de las modelos más importantes de la temporada…

-Creo que tiene razón-dijo una voz que Ginny reconoció al instante

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Ginny al ver a Draco parada enfrente de ella

-Vine por ti-dijo Draco lo más sinceramente posible- Gin ya te perdí una vez y no quiero volver a perderte. Si cuando pensé que ya no te iba a poder tener fueron los días más horribles de mi vida. Ginny por favor dame una oportunidad

-Draco, no se que decirte-dijo Ginny sorprendida por semejante revelación-estoy impresionada

-Y yo enamorado-dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a Ginny y eliminaba el espacio que había entre ellos dos. Se besaron como si fuera la primera vez, de hecho era la primera vez que lo hacían, siendo una pareja oficial

-Se ven bien juntos ¿No crees?-le dijo Blaise a Alicia

-Creo que sí-dijo Alicia un poco apenada por que un hombre tan guapo estaba hablándole tan casualmente

-Blaise-dijo mientras le daba la mano

-Alicia

-Un gusto Alicia-dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa muy coqueta

* * *

-Gin-dijo Draco después de separarse un poco- ¿casate conmigo?

-¿Qué?-dijo Ginny un poco sorprendida

-Ginny no puedo estar más tiempo sin ti quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo. Entonces que me dices

-Si-dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a Draco, mientras este la abrazaba y le daba vueltas por el aire

-Gracias amor-dijo Draco mientras le daba un suave beso

-¿Por qué?

-Por dejarme volverte a amar

-Te amo-dijo Ginny-pero antes de casarnos tengo que arreglar un pequeño problema

-¿Cuál amor?-dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba

-Tengo que hablar con alguien-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa

-Esta bien-dijo Draco entendiendo que tenía que hablar con su "novio"-pero prométeme que vas a regresar a mí

-Es un pacto-dijo Ginny mientras lo besaba

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-dijo Draco muy alegre

-Lo se-dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba y le trataba de demostrar todo el amor que sentía por él

**Fin.**

* * *

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

Hola ") a todos:

¿Que les pareció, la vedad no me gusto mucho el final, pero creo que es lo mejor que pude hacer. Como comente en el capitulo de mi historia "La ELEGIDA" me enferme de salmonelosis, y lamentablemente sufrí una recaída que me llevo directamente al hospital, pero afortunadamente ya estoy mucho mejor. Así que me voy a tardar un poco en subir los capitulo de mi otras historias, este fue porque ya los tenía casi terminadas. Espero que después de todo esto les haya gustado la historia, y en verdad quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que se tomaran la molestia de leer esta historia, y más a las personas que me mandaron su opinión, me hicieron muy feliz. Bueno les quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron su opinión, aquí le contesto a los que lo hicieron de forma anónimo y a los demás ya lo hico por su mail:

Para: Sara-bristow85, Hola!1

Muchas gracias por tus 2 reviews, me encantaron. Sobre tu opinión me gusto mucho la idea, pero al final gano la que puse, pero quiero que sepas que si la tome muy enserio. Sobre escribir post-Howgarts me gustan mucho, pero casi no estoy acostumbrada a escribirlos, pero me alegra saber que me salen bien jeje. Espero que me des tu opinión sobre este capitulo y sobre la historia.

Para: Alyssa Largerfield M. Hola!1

Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanto. Sobre la duración de la historia, quiero que sepas que originalmente era un one-shot pero muchas personas me pidieron que lo hiciera más largo. Así que acepte, pero no quería involucrarme con historias más grandes, porque tengo 4 historias en publicación, lo cual es un poco pesado de llevar a cabo. Pero espero que el final te haya gustado y que entiendas el por que de la historia tan corta.

Para: eire; Hola!1

Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanto. Bueno creo tu opinión sobre el final de la historia si quedo, espero que te haya gustado y si no es asío ya sabes que te acepto todo tipo de comentarios jeje.

Para: PaTrAiS mAlFoY bLaCk., Hola!1

Muchas gracias por tu review, me encanto. Espero que la continuación del one-shot te haya gustado y si no es así me encantaría saberlo para poder mejor en este tipo de historias.

Bueno nos vemos en la próximo historia y no olviden mandar un review(tomatazo, sugerencia, comentario, TODO SE ACEPTA) :).


End file.
